This new variety of lily plant originated as a seedling selected from a group of seedlings produced at Sandy, Oreg., by using the cultivar "Connecticut King" (unpatented) as the seed parent and an unnamed seedling having the parentage (Lilium leichtlinii var. maximowiczii f. unicolor.times.L. dauricum)F.sub.2 as the pollen parent, this crossing having been done in the course of breeding efforts carried on by me since the year 1974 with the object of producing superior upright-flowering Asiatic lilies in shades of orange and golden orange and having dramatic brushmarks, the plants themselves being suited to cut-flower production.
The flowers of my new lily plant are particularly characterized by their large size with very broad tepals of thick texture having a golden orange color tone with each tepal having a deep magenta-purple brushmark beginning just above the nectaries and extending for about 2 to 3 cm. with a width of about 2 cm. At the base of each brushmark and on each side of the nectaries, a small number of normally pigmented papillae may be found. In addition, this new lily plant possesses to a high degree the desirable characteristics of hybrid vigor, great hardiness, a high degree of disease resistance, and a vigorous growth habit as observed at Sandy, Oreg. This new lily variety has been asexually reproduced by me and under my direction at Sandy, Oreg., and successive generations produced by bulb-scale propagation and natural propagation from bulblets have demonstrated that the novel and distinctive characteristics of this new plant hold true under asexual propagation from generation to generation and appear to be firmly fixed.